Chapter Forty-Eight of Doom
The forty-eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Three "Sorry about that," she said. "I just wish to speak to you about a child here named Devon H. Rune." CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT OF DOOM "Alright, we are out of Lokume!" Caitlyn announced. "So what country are we in now?" Fred asked. "Mokibu," Caitlyn responded. "Specifically, Stract City. Now, are we going to keep moving, or get off and go into the city." "Into the city," Dana said immediately. "Just look at Stract City. It's a pretty cool place." "Alright then, let's go!" Rune declared. The five of them left Noatak and headed out. While Rune, Roy, Caitlyn, and Fred walked deeper into the city, Dana turned around and went her own direction. Toward the university. Dana knew her way there by heart, despite how many months it had been since she was last there. She looked at the nostalgic sign at the top, green and red with the letters "ΠΑΣ" on the top. Then she walked through the front doors and looked around. Several dozen people - taking a summer course, probably - walked around. Some were walking between classes, others simply talking with one another. "Dana?" someone asked. Dana turned to see Miss Nilstrim walking by. "Ah, it is you. Glad to see you're back." Nilstrim continued walking, while Dana stayed there. She was somewhat surprised by how quickly she'd been recognized, especially after this long, but then she remembered that Nilstrim was always great at remembering details. Dana started walking again, to where she remembered he would be. A right turn... continue through that hallway... and there was the door. "Why, do my eyes deceive me?" Edison North asked. "Dana Peroll, legacy of Apollo, if I'm not mistaken. You haven't been around these past few months. What, did you manage to get a billion drachmas in all that time?" "As a matter of fact, most of it I got while I was still here," Dana said. "K''óvo̱''!" She sliced open the wall of Edison's office to reveal a massive pile of gold discs there. "So you hid it right there this whole time?" Edison smiled. "Never would've guessed. Is that the entire billion?" "Nine hundred eighty million," Dana said. "As for the other twenty million, what if I gave you something worth that amount?" "I'm listening." "I came here on a boat. It's called the S. S. Noatak. It was made over at Oka Harbor, but it's gotten some work done since then. The other people who travel on the boat include a kid who has the Beast Ring Kalései and is looking for Eternal Destiny, a shipwright who studied under Kelsey Fisher and worked with the cyclops Trachius, and... the Man In Black, Fred Dagbert." "The Man In Black alone is worth enough to cover the deal," Edison pointed out. "While a good boat, a couple connections to the Skylar Squad, and someone seeking Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno are certainly appreciated, why would you offer more than necessary?" "To add to the deal," Dana said simply. "The billion drachmas for me. The rest is for everyone else. Once you get the full payment, you get out of here and leave everyone alone." "Deal," Edison said, extending his hand to shake. Dana reluctantly took it before leaving. Edison, meanwhile, looked at a small message box and said, "Dana Peroll has returned. Kill her immediately." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 30 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Edison North Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page